Mid-Autumn Festival秋月满
by Naginohakuyaku
Summary: 陶侃X庾亮，温峤X庾亮 （题外话，我真得真得想放飞范仲淹！！！）


**秋月满**

入秋时江南并不会太快凉下来，青叶间吹过若有似无的风，迟迟凝滞在曲水廊里里外外。偌大的宅院，建在洞庭湖岸风光最好的地方，较之他人多占了几分早到的凉意。因故战事刚一结束，宅院主人陶侯早早便赶回了这儿，还搂着一个身份特殊的男人。归来那日扬尘十里巴陵郡，正赶上中秋。

陶侯淡淡一句任何人不得求见，府里积压了快半年的木头名刺，便被仆从们丢进中庭里的大火炉中。灰雾扬扬直上晴空，添火的下人拼命扇着飞屑儿，偷偷看着那个男人的脸。他的眼弯弯得，犹如湖旁蜿蜒的青山，就是一句话也不说只站在远处，也是含着笑的。

"元规。"苍劲的声音让空气窒了窒，"去湖边。"

庾亮，庾元规。战事的祸首，那张脸承载着的名字。

湖边早已停上一艘大船，碧水连天白云荡漾，朱红色的幕布牢牢实实覆住了同样漆着朱的船身。庾亮被婢女们扶上去，带到一间小室来。小室满缀着琳琅珠玉，华美间却像是缺失了什么。

庾亮眉眼一弯，"把我随身的玉镜台拿来。"十几个人忙应是，纷纷拖着衣摆往外去。须臾时间过去，两个婢女领头走近，手掌里恭恭敬敬托着那巴掌脸大的青玉东西。

美人对镜梳妆，笑流连，对影自流连。

从日落等到月出，婢女们也只敢稍微探头，呼吸都要屏着气。回头见一高壮身影，立刻连气都憋着不出了。

男人仍对着镜台端详，忽地被从身后一只手抽过眉笔，'呀'了声，回眸微笑。

"你的眉，都划到鬓角了。"陶侯说。

陶侯也是一身大红喜服，白发白眉，花白的长髯，满脸是刀剑镌刻的风霜。庾亮抬着细长的眼看他，一只手塞到他怀里，解掉他半截衣带。

放下眉笔的手按住他，"先成礼。"

庾亮微仰起头，眨了眨眼睛。然后双手加额，拜起复叩首，红衣裳流动华彩。白发的老人站着，直受了他这九拜。

按大晋礼法，聘娶之事，夫拜妻，不须拜妾。

但今夜如此，也算是成礼。

在最后一拜将成，庾亮正欲起身的时候，陶侯终于撤下了矜持，把住那男人的腰，哗沙一撕扯，丰白的肌肉裸露在红纱间。

在这里也正正好。庾亮拖着一身破碎的嫁衣，半推半就被老人按到船壁上，心思如眸光流动。太多个故事过去了，看客对悲喜已经麻木，而这些故事，终于迎来了个不错的尾声。

他半屈着腰，下巴搁在船窗上，两只手索性伸到尾上，掰开自己的幽深之处。陶侯的物事仍能起立，一耸一耸进了洞，他早就夹住了它，缓缓送出起伏的呻吟声。

陶侯的呼吸声粗重如牛喘，汗水在红帛上留下深浅不一的印渍，他的双手卡着庾亮的腰，他还有万丈雄心，要把年岁消耗不尽的精力往这个祸事身上发泄。石头城里烽火四起时，这个美丽的男人亲口答应了他，他是他的，他将永远属于他。

而这自然付出了一定代价，对他来说是祸事的星火，对高撅着屁股迎向他的那个男人来说，则是对过去种种的诀别。

男人的鬓发已经抖乱了，青丝半浸入湖水中。天上月宫千里，洞庭秋波几重。

水中男人能看见静影沉璧，竟看不见自己的脸。

"啊。"庾亮忽然发出一声浪过一声的长叫。陶侯眼一凝，就看见他翻过身，忽然扑来衔住自己的唇，带着迷离如洞庭水的眼。

陶侯自然不会被他扑倒，手在他腕上用劲，掐得白里多了圈红。庾亮的舌头忽伸忽缩，一点一点，似挑逗似舔舐，在他嘴皮子间游离。

没有几个男人能经受住这番功夫。陶侯沉沉吼了一声，舌头堵塞进他不安分的嘴，腰一勾腿一屈，将人放倒在地。老人的精血依然灼灼翻涌，重重冲撞来去，木船儿左右摇摆。

疲软时的白液从小口里满出，白眉老人吐出气，双眼闭上，重重压在新婚伴侣的胸腔前。

这一重击差点让庾亮呼吸不得，久违的疼痛缓缓自那处滋生。

"你还未成礼呢。"眉眼里依然掬着笑。

被压在一团红绸间，他微微展头，妆奁上的玉镜台，依旧青光荧荧。

他看见一个喜帔红妆的男人。

如今是花好月圆夜。而狼烟遍地山河坍圮，不过还是数月前的事。

石头城高高伫立，烟火炙烤大墙留下满目的焦黑，长江两岸的死人堆中，一瘸一拐爬出个血人儿。成堆的苍蝇绕在他尚未结痂的勒痕上，而襟怀里残破的衣角，还隐隐彰显着贡品级的料子。

两扇大门缓缓移开，一骑径直而出，白马在那人前停蹄不前。

"太真。"庾亮撑开模糊的眼看他，"我回来了。"

温峤没有说话，年轻而坚毅的脸上如有千万故事。他牢牢托起庾亮的身体，后者很快昏睡在了他怀里。

庾亮醒的时候，全身已换上了洁净的布衣，青布帐帘直直垂下。他撩起一点帘脚，正与回头看着他的温峤四目相对。

他忽然有种恍如隔世的感觉。还是类似的场景，人也还是想的那一个。但战事来了，什么都变了，变了的究竟是什么，他不能说，他说不出来。

但终究变得不是温峤。望着他的男人忽然挑眉，伸手扯回布帐帘，黑暗重新笼罩回来。

庾亮微微张嘴，想说话，想笑，但说也说不出来，笑是熟练的，但他又不想笑了。

他和帘那头的人沉默了一阵，忽然也伸出手，五指白皙如葱，发的力气甚至吓了他一跳。裂布嗞啦地垂到身上，引来温峤奇怪的神色，庾亮忽然发抖，不动神色后退了几寸。

"庾元规，你再这样乱弄些动静，勤王大军冲进来，我可保不住你，这本赔了，也只能光看着了。"还是温峤反应快，用了半吓唬的语气冲着他。

床上仍有些无措的男人点点头。温峤说得算事实，战祸一定程度上，算是由他而起。

他定下神后缓缓吐气，"到了你这儿，我才算安定下来。"

"安定下来？"温峤瞥了眼屋外，半笑半怪回看他，"苏贼霸占京畿，主上蒙尘。陶侯率众而来，敌我未明。你庾大中书安稳卧在我的榻上，倒忆起安定了？"

"我累了。"庾亮不多作解释，看着温峤闪烁的眼，又有些出神开外。隔了半晌的寂静后，他竟听那熟悉至极的声音道，"元规要是真累了想要安定，峤不如为你觅一个好归宿。"

闻言的人一抖，"你所言当真？"

"自然当得真。"庾亮心凉了半截，就看温峤把目光移开，慢悠悠玩起自己的簪子，一边道，"你是我重要的人，我得亲手把你许出去。"

庾亮心气冲上来，反倒冷笑，"我是堂堂中书令，你要为我择归宿，归宿怕是不好选。"

温峤搁下簪子，蹲下身，看着庾亮的眼光影明灭，"峤会用心选，绝不会比峤差。"

他面前的男人伤未全愈，身体半支立在被衾里，另一半只笼着薄衣，袒露在尚寒的空气中。温峤心中一动，取来自己的狐裘，伸手欲替庾亮遮好，那身体不情愿般闪躲几次，拿裘衣的人终于放弃，默默将它搁在榻旁。

"我取个宝贝。"温峤起身离开，到门口时回头，"你要等我。"

他忙活了好一阵才回来，脚步匆匆带起风，屋里的庾亮一动不动，带着比方才更加陌生的眼神看着他。

温峤心中微痛，仍展颜笑，"六礼之首是纳采，这纳采之礼，峤替你备了多时。"

仿佛一场梦在缓缓苏醒，庾亮也笑了，眉眼弯弯流敛光华，恰似垂眸的新妇。他有些迟疑地伸手，接好了那物。

青玉筑成的镜台，反射着温润的光，触手却是彻骨的冰凉。

陶侯的到来是意料之中的事，只比预计中早了很多。

温峤匆匆赶赴进屋，眉目间是少有的凝重，脚上鞋都跑掉了一只。

庾亮看见是他，眸里色彩混沌起来，手也从玉镜台上移开。

"陶侯指名见你。"温峤肃然道，忽似迟疑般发问，"不如我陪你同去？"

庾亮微微摇了摇头，行云流水换好衣服，广袖大氅烟水颜色，行步间肃肃如林下风。温峤凝目沉思，忽地跃起取过墙上宝剑。

"我调集亲卫，帐外候你。"

将要出门的庾亮停了停脚步，他很少看到温峤这样失色，竟是、有趣。他听他继续道，"勿与陶侯争辩，勿动干戈，你千万保重。"

"他自不会动我。"轻飘飘一句截住，头也不回出门去。

很少有能够克制威势的东西，而最有效的一项，往往是美色。

庾亮进陶侯营，将美色运用到了极致。

"罪愆虽在你身，但古人云事不过三，你不过犯了一次错，尚有改进的余地。"须发雪白的陶侯踱着步，围着长跪于地的庾亮转了一圈再一圈。

"亮明白。"

他抬起头，黑发拂过长长的颈。他尚有伤在身，清减更添风姿。他的声音亦如玉石一般清润，"但请陶侯指教，亮应该，如何改进？"

男人停了步，终于露出笑容，话兜了个圈子，"之子于归，宜其室家。"

庾亮仍清姿挺挺地跪着，那话仿佛过耳成了穿堂风。

陶侯别有深意地朝他看了一眼，合手击掌，呼啦啦一群甲士进来，押了几个蓬头垢面的人。

"给庾中书瞧瞧。"甲士抓起犯人前额的头发，庾亮方抬头，眼睛瞬间瞪圆了。受了主人眼神的甲士抓牢犯人，不紧不慢往跪着那人的身前送。犯人啊啊呜呜，奈何嘴里塞着布条，吐露的文字并不清晰。

"不必..."庾亮喃喃，"不必。"他忽地仰头，神情极度楚楚，"按您之言行事便可。"

他的恐惧被外表娴熟的一颦一笑牢牢裹实了，灵魂在里面无助地冲来撞去，只要有一个能抓靠的岸，他也会义无反顾、向前拼命地凑。心底经年累月的身影，如今成了尊明荧荧的玉镜台，他几次靠近几次想抓住他，却总在最后关头滑下来。他说过，那是他替自己备了多时的纳采，这么多年来，他想得就是亲手送自己这最后一程？

不注意间陶侯已经蹲下，皱如树皮的双手，伸在他的面前。庾亮想都没想，便合握上去。

这最后一程，他为何不可自己走？

中秋一轮月升天，再落之时，清寒终于侵来。

陶侯昏昏睁开眼睛，船还在洞庭湖上，月已经浸了半轮，天光熹微将曙未曙。红衣裳里的美丽男人放下手中的玉镜台，双手扶撑着他，一切正是良辰后该有的模样。

"您不如再饮一盅？"

庾亮端过长夜始时用来合卺的葫芦，清香的液体摇晃半满。撕扯破碎的喜服透出条条道道的白，白肤上是深浅不一的红淤痕。

"你是要榨干老夫。"陶侯抓过葫芦瓣，青皮儿经不住大力一把碎开，他直接啜饮干净手上残余的酒液，白胡须被酒水汇成笔毫模样。

庾亮道，"您自便便是。"依然眉眼弯弯。

陶侯喝了醴酒，浑身复有了力气，歪着头瞧着庾亮，忽地腰杆使劲，把人压在船底。两具身体几乎没经过什么磨合，已经是十分默契。庾亮哧哧地笑，眉目流转情意，随着白发翁就着地翻来滚去。

他的身体已如此熟练，太熟练了。在背后被火热贯穿的时候，他竟仍能分神去想一些毫无关联的故事。二十年前的建康城里，他攥着一枚铜镜，差一步就要扑入他的怀里。北方刘琨的战报猝然来至，他眼睁睁看着他离开去北伐，这是第一次。相距半年的回忆还新崭崭的，他经历了几乎谁也不知道的地狱，带着贯注了生命的执念，终于成功扑进了他怀里。他从没有睡得那么漫长那么安稳，梦醒来却只剩一尊玉镜台。

陶侯说过，事不过三，那机缘当还有一次。

他还可以等着第三次。


End file.
